


Promises

by Starweaver97



Series: Postwickshipping [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, The ot3 is sorta hinted at if you squint, i'm trash, ot3 being Leon/raihain/sonia, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starweaver97/pseuds/Starweaver97
Summary: When Hop was four years old, he had given his very best friend his candy ring pop, and promised her he would marry her one day.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Postwickshipping [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585621
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> And I oop, another fanfic. The last fanfic of the year for me

When Hop was four years old, he had given his very best friend his candy ring pop, and promised her he would marry her one day. He had seen his mum talking to her friends about the promise ring his dad had given her so many years ago, and he’d thought he’d do the same.

He had given the candy ring pop, knowing it was her favourite flavour, and she had given him his favourite. And that was that, he had promised himself to her, and she had promised herself to him. Their mothers had giggled at the time, and so had they.

But only their mothers remembered the promise that they had made.

Years later, after Hop and Ellana had turned thirteen they had discovered their feelings for each other were romantic and had started dating. They never told anyone about their relationship as they had wanted to test the waters, but they knew they’d be stay friends if it didn’t work out.

But it did work out, as their feelings had grown to the point they discussed promise rings in secret, giggling when their parents asked them what they were talking about. “Oh, you know, just some jokes some friends told us at school!” they’d say, and their parents would believe them and leave them to their devices.

Even as they set out for their pokémon journey when they were fifteen, no one knew except them. Well, Ellana has suspicions Leon knew but she definitely didn’t bring it up to Hop or Leon himself. If Leon knew, he certainly wasn’t saying anything to anyone, at least.

But then he did find out.

Hop and Ellana had been shopping, having made more than enough money from their battles, for their promise rings when they had caught him at the counter, purchasing a set of rings. Both brothers had been wide eyed at the thought of being caught. “I…. I won’t tell mum if you don’t.” Hop finally choked out, and Leon nodded solemnly in agreement, ‘zipping’ his lips.

“I never saw anything.” 

He kept that promise, and so did Hop and Ellana. 

And when Ellana became champion? Her mother demanded Hop and Ellana come home and have dinner with the family. They never thought it would end up the way it had.

The dinner was bustling with talk and laughter. Hop’s whole family, Ellana’s parents, Sonia and Raihan were all talking about something, often involving Hop and Ellana as much as they could, asking questions about their journey. Then they brought up the childhood talk.

“Oh, Ellana, Hop, do you remember when you two were four years old and you gave each other your candy rings as promise rings? It was so cute! You two were so cute together.” Hop’s mum laughed out, causing Ellana and Hop to freeze and glance at each other in minute worry. Had she…?

"Uh, no. I don't think I remember that, actually." Ellana responded, clearing her throat awkwardly in hopes they wouldn't press it anymore, but unfortunately, they did a few minutes later.

“So, when are you two getting together? I’ve seen the way you look at each other when you think the other isn’t looking.” Granny spoke up, causing Hop’s cheeks to burn and Ellana, who had chosen that moment to sip her water, to choke. Hop and Ellana’s mother instantly fretted over her, patting her back as she coughed up her lungs. “Oh goodness, was it something I said?” Granny hummed, almost unapologetic about her question.

It took Ellana a few moments to clear her throat, but when she did, she rasped out, “What the hell?” before looking to Hop in a questioning way. He bit his lip, looking at the people in the room before he nodded and looked back to the family nervously. They all looked curiously at the pair as Hop let out a sigh.

“We, uh… we kinda have been dating for a while now, actually. Um…” Hop pulled out the chain around his neck and showed the promise ring on it. Silence filled the room for a number of seconds before a riot of sound filled the room, along with a triumphant shout from Ellana’s father.

“I knew it! I told you, Adeline! Pay up, everyone!” Everyone apart from Leon, Raihan and Sonia looked over at Ellana’s father who was grinning proudly and they quieted down and began pulling out their wallets, as Ellana’s eye twitched.

“You bet on us?” She asked quietly, and they all had the decency to smile sheepishly. Ellana let out a sigh and rubbed her temple, and Hop patted her back.

“I mean, at least we don’t have to hide it anymore?” He offered cheekily, and she gave him a mock glare. “What, was it something I said?” 

“I’m going to kick you in the shins.” This set off laughter around the room, and Hop and Ellana glanced at each other, their expressions turning soft. Maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be writing another fanfic soon! Keep an eye for it!


End file.
